


The Secret to Good Food

by Lusta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusta/pseuds/Lusta
Summary: Lord Beerus and Whis pay a visit to Capsule Corp, and discover that the Princess has a new suitor.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Secret to Good Food

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly Trugota87 and I cooked up in the Broten Shipping Squad Discord Server. It's short but it was fun. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was shining. The sky was blue. It was another beautiful day at Capsule Corp. The Z Fighters had gathered as they did every Saturday. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl were chatting away by the pool where Trunks and Marron were splashing about while Gohan, Pan, and Goku traded blows in the sky overhead. Krillin and Eighteen were enjoying the Briefs' luxurious hot tub. Today was a special day, though; today they were joined by none other than the God of Destruction himself, Lord Beerus, and his cheerful and mysterious attendant Whis.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lord Beerus?" Bulma asked as she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her short aqua locks.

"Yes, the festivities have been sufficient, I suppose, although something seems to be missing."

It was then that two new ki signatures materialized, and everyone turned to see the youngest of the Saiyans descending from the sky into the backyard, closely followed by Goten, who was carrying a stack of heavy parcels.

"Hi, Uncle Beerus! Whis, I've missed you guys!" The aqua-haired princess unashamedly threw her arms around the Destruction God's neck. His expression softened for the briefest of moments and patted her lightly on the back, for all his bluster, he'd always had a soft spot for the Saiyan Princess.

"Ah! You finally decided to join us, Princess, I was beginning to think you had forgotten I was visiting!"

"Of course not! We were just running a little behind on getting dessert together-"

"'We'?" The destroyer blinked.

"Oh, Goten and I. You know, my boyfriend." She nodded to the tall, dark-haired Saiyan she'd arrived with.

"Hi there, Lord Beerus- er Sir." Goten smiled anxiously as he began unloading the large parcels of assorted sweets on the heavy-laden snack table Bulma had prepared for the occasion.

"' _Boyfriend'_?" The violet skinned God of Destruction observed the dark-haired halfling, the pupils of his golden eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't care for him. Why did you choose him again, my dear?"

Goten blanched at his words, looking nervously to the blunette who moved to stand beside him. She squeezed his hand affectionately and gave him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Lord Beerus. "Oh, Uncle Beerus, that's mean! Goten is a sweetie!"

Beerus took a step closer, frankly, a little _too close_ as far as Goten was concerned, he was nearly eye to eye with the Destruction God when the latter sniffed him pointedly before suddenly withdrawing. "Ah, I see, Goku's second son; I vaguely remember you, you haven't kept up with your training. Pathetic... but I guess you are the only available candidate for her after all. There are no more Saiyans in Universe 7."

Trunks could be heard sniggering at his poor friend, much to the recently arrived couple's chagrin.

"Oh gee, thanks for the endorsement…" Goten said with a frown.

Bulla scoffed indignantly, "Uncle Beerus, that's not very nice! I love Goten for a lot of reasons, not just because he's part Saiyan."

"Oh really, such as?" Lord Beerus tipped his head to the side in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"He has a good heart and he's funny, and… _he makes the best breakfast sandwiches in the world_!"

It was then with the sound of breaking glass that the Prince of all Saiyans made his presence known; he stood in the threshold of the sliding door; the remains of his shattered drinking glass at his feet, his shoulders trembling and looking as though he'd just been slapped. "I thought you said _I_ made the best breakfast sandwiches."

"Well, Daddy, your breakfast sandwiches _are_ _good_ but Goten's-"

"Bulla! You're going to hurt Dad's feelings! And he doesn't have that many!" Trunks hissed at his younger sibling from the pool.

"' _Good_ '?" The Prince couldn't believe his ears. Ever since Bulla had been a child, his little Princess had always preferred his cooking over all others, even her grandmother's; it had always made his heart glow with pride. To hear her proclaim that she preferred the cooking of the spawn of that third class Clown Kakarot, it felt as though someone had wrenched his beating heart from his chest and blasted it into oblivion. "Just ' _good_ '?"

"I'm actually feeling quite peckish at the moment," Beerus rubbed his belly thoughtfully, his tail swishing leisurely from side to side. "How about this Son of Goku, I demand you make Whis and I one of these 'breakfast sandwiches'."

"Umm…" Goten laughed nervously as he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, "Of course, I mean, I don't see why not."

"I WILL ALSO BE MAKING BREAKFAST SANDWICHES, AND THEY WILL BE FAR SUPERIOR!" The Saiyan Prince proclaimed, punching his fist into the air. "YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Bulma shook her head as she sipped her cocktail beside Chi-Chi from their lounge chairs by the pool.

"If the sandwich is to my liking, then you'll have my blessing to be with the Princess." The Destruction God stretched before making himself at home on his own lounge chair.

"Oooh, the stakes are high young hybrid!" Whis practically sang.

Soon the air was filled with the glorious, savory smells of sizzling bacon, sausage, and eggs.

Goten seemed oddly calm considering the stakes; he wielded a spatula as though he were born to it. Vegeta, on the other hand, seemed somewhat overwhelmed; his own cooking station looked as though it had been hit by a tornado, he'd accidentally shattered his salt shaker, he'd dropped a whole knob of butter, there were bits of splattered egg and shell all about, on the ground, on his apron, in his hair. But there was an unrivaled look of determination in his eyes.

Goten and Vegeta present Lord Beerus and Whis with their sandwiches, and everyone waited with bated breath as they feasted on the spoils of the impromptu contest.

"Well, they're both quite tasty... but one has definitely got a little extra something… I'm not sure what it is, but it's just delightful!" The white-haired man beamed.

"I think it's clear who the winner is." Beerus clipped as he scarfed down the last of his tasty treat.

Vegeta smirked, placing his hands on his hips as he strode forward. "I agree, to say that my culinary masterpiece is good is an understatement-"

"The halfling has my blessing."

Bulla smiled widely before laying a big kiss on her sweetheart's cheek, "See, _best breakfast sandwiches in the world._ "

Vegeta looked as though he was going to be sick. "I don't understand! We used the exact same ingredients!"

Bulma took her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze resting her head against his shoulder. "Oh Dear, if it makes you feel any better, your breakfast sandwiches are still _my favorite."_

"Don't patronize me, woman."

Vegeta took a deep breath before leveling Goten with a glare that would have scared any other man to death, before he quietly asked, "So... what is it that you do to your sandwiches that's so _special_ anyway?"

The dark-haired hybrid smiled at the older man."Oh, a little of this, a little of that, my Mom taught me. She's always said the secret to good food is love."


End file.
